Soul Stolen
by HuntressoftheLight
Summary: Olivia's about to move out of her home and start her life away from family, but fate has other plans for her. She finds herself in Thedas inside a body that is not her own, the body of a mage named Solona who was on her way to become a Grey Warden. Olivia has played Dragon Age many times before, but as she spends time in Thedas her memories of her true life start to fade away.


******A/N:** Hey, I'm looking for Dragon Age beta readers, if anyone wants to beta read this just send me a PM. I would be really grateful, thanks!

* * *

"Evan? Where are you?" Olivia searched her backyard for her little brother. The bamboo forest, her brother called it, made a nice hiding spot when Evan didn't want to be found.

It was almost dusk and their mother had food on the table, if Olivia didn't find Evan soon Mother would ground him, and Olivia didn't want to have to deal with his complaining. She brushed aside a branch to find an odd sight. Under the dirt there was a faint blue glow, Olivia squatted down to get a better look. The longer she stood there the more intense the glow became. She dug into the earth; dirt lined up under her fingernails.

Finally, with the last scoop of dirt out of the way, Olivia had revealed a silver banded ring, with a small blue gemstone. All at once the glowing stopped. Olivia was mesmerised by it's simplistic beauty, slowly she put the ring on. She admired the way the blue stone shined, but something was wrong. There was a slight mar on the stone, a scratch.

Olivia rubbed the stone, hoping it was just a hair. Soon she regretted it, the ring became tighter and tighter on her finger. It began to glow even brighter than before.

"Sister?" Evan's quiet voice sprung up. A look of worry covered his face.

Olivia swirled around, her face screamed of pain, but her voice showed no trace, "There you are, mother is waiting." Olivia reached out to grab Evan's hand, but he recoiled. She tried again, but instead this time she went straight through him. Everything started to fade to white, her body shining like the sun, "Evan!" Olivia screamed through the white veil. Everything was gone, including herself.

~X~

Images flashed past her eyes, pictures of a baby with sliver eyes and black hair. A child torn away from her family, tears, then fire and ice. Dead men in metal and steel. A prison, a tower up high. Overcast a lake, this child grew up, books and tomes, spells and friends infiltrated her mind. Memories that were not hers.

~X~

Olivia woke up, panting and gasping. Sweat dribbled down her forehead. She looked at her hands, nothing graced her fingers.

"Are you alright?" A strong looking man kneeled beside her, instantly Olivia noticed the daggers on his back; sharp and deadly.

Olivia scrambled backwards raising up dirt with her, "Who are you?" A strangled voice came out of her throat.

He gave her a strange look, "Hit your head that hard? That's not good. I'm Duncan, you met me a few days ago in the Circle. I conscripted you into the Grey Wardens because the templars were about to give you the Rite of Tranquility. We are on our way to Ostagar to end the Blight, if there truly is one. Does that spark your memory?"

"Duncan...Circle. Grey Wardens. Blight?! That means... oh God... I'm in Dragon Age." Olivia loved to play Dragon Age, she had gone through every scenario, but she never wanted to _live_ there, let alone be a Grey Warden.

"Yes, this is the Dragon Age era," Duncan said with a informative voice, "Do they not tell you the time in the Circle?"

"No."

"They don't? I meant that more of a joke."

"No, no, no," She looked at her hands, dirt was crusted under her nails. No, not her nails, someone else's.

"Solona? Are you all right?" Duncan said more forcefully than needed, "I need you to get it together, we have to proceed soon or else we won't make it to Ostagar in time for your Joining."

"S-Solona? Oh. I'm fine. Y-Yes we should continue," A certain realization, or more a hopeless wonder, swept over Olivia. _Am I stuck here? Or is this some crazy dream? Oh please, oh please let this be a dream._ She shut her eyes and pinched herself, alas when she opened them the same scene was revealed.

Duncan stood up and lent her a hand, which she gratefully took. Back on her feet, Olivia started walking, she wanted to get to civilization as soon as possible.

"Solona. Ostagar's that way." Duncan pointed in the opposite direction.

"Oh..." She said sheepishly as she rushed over to where Duncan was heading, "I knew that."

~X~

After a few more days of traveling they finally made it to Ostagar.

Adjusting to this new body made it harder for Olivia to travel, therefor slowing them down. She just hoped she could tap into Solona's memories of how to cast spells. If she couldn't, then she was dead meat.

As they walked through the font gates of Ostagar, Olivia felt like she was walking into history. This fort, it felt like something out of a textbook. Yet, here she was, in the fort the day before battle. She questioned herself, could she even fight? She was going to find out sooner or later whether she liked it or not.

Duncan's strong voice snapped her out of her thoughts, "This Blight must be stopped here, if not, then it will spread to the north, taking with it decay and corruption. If that happens, Fereldan will fall, and it will be up to the Grey Wardens in Orlais to put a stop to it before it reaches other countries."

Suddenly, a man in blindingly shiny gold armour stood before them with a silly smile on his face, "Duncan!"

"King Calian! I didn't think you'd be here to welcome us. Where is the Teyrn?"

"Probably out looking for me, I assume. Ah! I see you have arrived with your newest recruit. Good, this battle will be glorious I can feel it. One to tell for decades to come."

Duncan hid his concerned looked, "Sire, we still have to put into consideration if the Archdemon shows it's self."

"I'm actually hoping it does, that will make it all the more-"

"What?!" Olivia burst out, "You actually want to fight it? Here and now? Are you crazy, or just a fool?"

"Solona!" Duncan gave her a stern look. He turned to King Calian, "I apologize for that I-"

The King waved it off, "It's fine. She almost sounds like the Teyrn, funny that. Speaking of which I should probably get back before Logain sends a whole search party after me." Even after the grim face Duncan had, the King still had left lighthearted.

When the King was out of earshot Olivia turned to Duncan and scowled, "That is the man who will lead us to battle? More like our death! He _wants _the Archdemon to show up! He's a crazy fool!"

"Solona!" Duncan's voice trembled with anger, "Stop! Calian may have big hopes, but he is still a good man. You should know that slander against the King is treason too. You're lucky that King Calian doesn't care too much of what people say." He let out a big sigh, "I understand your worry, but everything will be fine, the King is an excellent warrior, and Calian will listen to the Teyrn's battle plan." Duncan mumbled under his breath and continued walking, "Here's hoping..."

Olivia still didn't like the King but decided treason right now wasn't the best decision. She still had to become a Grey Warden. They continued on until they reached the main camp.

After showing Olivia her tent, Duncan explained that she was free to explore the fort, but that she must go and find another Grey Warden by the name of Alistair.

_Alistair..._ she remembered who he was from the many nights she had spent saying up, mercilessly killing virtual darkspawn with him. But that seems as if it was many years ago, even though it had been just last week. Now it seemed, that she was losing her own memories, by the power of Solona's.

Her heartbeat stopped for scarcely a moment, anyone who was watching saw her paling face. _Will I forget who I am if I stay here too long?_ She could feel the memories of her true life fading fast, as the memories of Solona's were becoming more clear. She could remember faces and names in the Circle; Jowan, Erving, Wyne, Ruby, Cullen, Anders. All these people came with emotions, happy and sad, appraise and betrayal. Then came the many years of study, spells of healing, of fire and earth. Fear of demons, abominations, and blood mages.

Olivia struggled to regain control of her memories, the knowledge she had of this world, it's future... that was the only way she could survive here, by being one step ahead. If she lost that, she would surely die here and never return home.

Home... she screamed in a searing pain that eloped her entire body. She grabbed at her hair, wishing to tear it out, hoping it would rid of the white hot knife in her mind. The pain was all she could think about, and, very slowly, it ebbed out of her being, leaving her exhausted and panting.

When Olivia finally had the strength to stand up she realized that passersby were all looking in horror at her. She looked down at herself, she felt completely normal despite the torture she had felt just minutes before. _Still human_, she thought, _so why do they look at me as if I was an abomination?_

Olivia spotted a man sprinting over to her, as he neared closer she saw it was the one and only Alistair.

He panted, out of breath from sprinting all the way here, "You know... splintmail is not the best... armour to be... running in."

"Oh really?" Olivia said sarcastically.

"Yep. I found out the hard way," Alistair finally regained his stature.

Olivia let out a small breath that resembled amusement, "So, you must be Alistair."

"Oh! You must the new recruit! Huh... already scaring soldiers, eh? What'd you do, turn one in a frog?" Then he grew more serious, "But really, you can't freak out the soldiers here, especially since the Chantry templars are here and might mistake you for one of their mages. _And _technically you're not a fully fledged Warden," He looked over to the group of templars eyeing them suspiciously, "My point is be more careful."

Olivia was bewildered, "What in the world are you talking about? I didn't even use any magic, let alone turn someone into a toad! How could I have..." _Did those soldiers get that spooked because of my scream?_

"Annnyway, you seem fine now. Just, uh, don't expect people to be friendly here. We should um, go get the other recruits." Alistair sped off in the direction of the wide, marble steps leading to the second level.

"Hey! Wait up!" Olivia called after him.

When Olivia finally caught up with him she found him talking with a bulky man with short red hair, next to a priestess administering blessings.

Alistair glanced in her direction and motioned her to come over, "This is Ser Jory. Ser Jory this is..." Alistair realized he never asked for her name.

"Ol-...Solona." Olivia shot Alistair a look, "And you'd know that by know if you had asked instead of running off."

Alistair rubbed the back of his neck, "Heh, sorry about that. It's just I was in a rush you see."

"Yeah, a rush to get away from me. Are you scared of me now?"

"N-no!" He waved his hands in a futile attempt, "It's not that really! We have to gather all the recruits before evening so we'll have plenty of time left for-" Alistair widened his eyes, he'd already said too much.

"Plenty of time for what?" Olivia asked innocently, even though she was well aware they were heading into the Wilds soon... or were they?

"Nothing. Something. Gah!" he threw his hands up, "You'll find out soon enough." Alistair pouted knowing he shouldn't have said anything in the first place.

Ser Jory had been looking for an opening in the conversation but, alas, found none.

"Whatever, let's just go find Daveth." Olivia concluded the conversation. All too soon she realized it was her who had said too much.

"Wait, how do you know Daveth?" Alistair questioned.

_Shhhit._ "Uhh, you know. Duncan... told me." Olivia muttered quite unconvincingly.

"Uh-huh. Yes, let's go find him." Alistair waved to Ser Jory, "Meet us at the main camp by the fire."

"Yes sir!" Ser Jory was starting to think they had forgotten his presence.

Just before leaving, the priestess offered the Maker's blessing to Olivia, "Sure, why not?" Olivia had responded even though she was agnostic.

~X~

When they found Daveth, he was trying to woo some female solider who had a look of utter disgust, "I'll take that as a no then? Too bad, hope the darkspawn don't get that pretty little face of yours."

"...and this is Daveth," Alistair announced.

"Well, this is a surprise. Didn't think you'd be a woman of all things," Daveth looked Olivia up and down making her feel somewhat violated.

"Is there something wrong with being a woman?" Olivia glared at him. _Ugh, he's such a pig._

"Not at all," He raised his eyebrows, "The name's Daveth, though you probably already know. I'm glad you finally got here too. I was starting to think this whole ritual thing was a bluff to make us on edge."

"It's no bluff, you should take it more seriously." Alistair interjected.

Olivia was growing impatient, she didn't feel like idle chatting. The one thing that was on her mind was rest, "Yeah yeah yeah. Meet us at the main camp. Bye." She ran off in the direction of the main camp, leaving Alistair to trail after her.

"That was kind of rude, Solona," Alistair said after catching up with her fast pace.

"Maybe, but I don't really care, I just want to get this day over with." Olivia still had a part of her that wished this was all a dream and when she slept she would wake up back home in her cozy warm bed with mom making pancakes in the morning.

Before they reached the main camp something caught her eye; an elf looking for someone. Their eyes met and the elf ran up to her, "Do you happen to know where Ser Graydon is? I'm supposed to deliver his sword." His voice more pleading than he meant to sound.

Olivia saw an opportunity here, "I could deliver that for you. It would save you the trouble of running around, and I'm sure you have other, more important, things to do."

"Oh really! That would save me from the switch for sure, thanks so much!" Without so much as a question he handed her the sword and ran off.

"Well that was easier than I thought," Olivia was dumbfounded by how gullible the elf was.

"Solona, you shouldn't have done that. What use do you have for a sword anyway?" Alistair was starting to dislike this mage very much.

"You'll see."

Alistair scoffed, "How ominous."

Olivia looked over to an enchanter, a tranquil, in the corner running a stall, "Go on without me, I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

"What are you planning on doing?" He didn't like the sound of what she was planning.

"Just go! Jesus Christ! Are you so much of an idiot you can't find your own way?"

He gave her a hurt look before finally turning away.

Olivia knew she shouldn't have been so sharp but she couldn't deal with people right now. Not when she was on the edge. She pushed thoughts like _Will I ever go home?_ and _I'm going to die here. _to the back of her mind.

"You enchant things, right?" Olivia asked the tranquil, at least he would be straight forward.

"Correct."

"Do you also sell staves?" Olivia noticed how the tranquil had an unchange drone like tone.

"We have a few for emergency use."

"Well I need one," Olivia looked at the chest near the stall. That's where the staves are probably kept. If need be, she would take one by theft.

"I need permission to distribute any staves. Ask Wyne," His demeanor was cold and unforgiving. One thing Olivia didn't like about these guys is that there is no haggling with them.

She took a deep breath and, as calmly as she could, asked where she might find Wyne. The tranquil said she was near the main camp by the group of templars.

Taking heed to the tranquil's directions she found Wyne rather easily, "You're Wyne, correct?"

A small smile emerged on the old lady's face, "Forgetting about me already, Solona?" Wyne embraced Olivia like a friend.

Olivia was confused, but the longer she stared at Wyne's face the more of Solona's memories took over. Olivia remembered, Wyne was an enchanter for the Circle and a dear friend and teacher to Solona.

"Yes, Wyne. It's been a while hasn't it?" Olivia tried to cover her blunder.

"Only a few weeks, I think it's been. I caught word that you were the new Grey Warden recruit. What happened in the Circle that made them Conscript you?"

"It's a long story," Olivia avoided the question because she didn't even know the answer herself, "I came looking for you because I need permission to be issued a stave."

"You don't already have one?" Wyne raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently not. Could you talk to the tranquil up there?"

Wyne winced at the mentioned of the tranquil, "I don't see how you can talk about them so casually. But, yes, I'll talk to him for you."

In the next few minutes Olivia got her stave and enchanted Ser Graydon's sword as a plus. She was on her way to the main camp in no time.

She was greeted with annoyed and impatient looks from Alistair and Duncan, "That was more than a few minutes," Alistair spoke up first.

Duncan waved his hand, asking for silence as he began explaining their objective. They were to go into the Kocari Wilds and obtain three vials of darkspawn blood. They were also to go to an old Grey Warden outpost and collect important, official, Grey Warden documents.

"What's so special about these documents?" Daveth asked.

"They are treaties for assistance against the Blight. Alistair, you are to make sure to secure these documents," Duncan's voice was authoritative and clear.

"Understood," Alistair nodded.

The small group headed for the southern gate that would lead them into the Wilds. Not all too surprisingly, they were stopped by another person, this time the kennel master. He approached Olivia, "Did I hear right, you're heading into the Wilds? If you are could you look for a plant that grows there, it's a white flower with a yellow center?"

"Why do need this oh-so-important flower?" Olivia tapped her foot impatiently.

"I have a sick mabari, he swallowed some darkspawn blood and that flower would help cure him. If you would..." He looked at Olivia with hope.

She folded her hands, "Fine. I'll find your stupid flower." The group continued on again to the southern gate.

"Thank you, and I'm sure the mabari will thank you too once he gets better!" The kennel master yelled after her.

"I'm sure..." Solona said sarcastically under her breath. _ What the hell is a mabari?_

Not just a minute later they arrived at the gate and passed through without problem. Olivia was hoping there wouldn't be anymore delays.

~X~

After half an hours walk they arrived in a moist and dirty area where is smelled like rotten flesh, and were first greeted by vicious, hungry wolves.

"What a perfect start to a bloody day," Olivia had stayed back and let the fighters take care of the wolves, while she concentrated on Solona's magic power. One spell stood out to her. A simple ice spell.

Suddenly, Olivia heard a growl from behind. Adrenaline rushed into her veins, she pointed her stave at the wolf, thinking the words for the incantation so fiercely in her brain. The wolf let out a yeowl and a whimper before it was frozen to the core. Olivia then smashed it with the blunt end of her stave.

What surprised Olivia the most was that there wasn't even any blood, just chunks of frozen wolf. It was kind of creepy yet thrilling in a way.

She had just killed he first creature, and she had survived using magic.

Oh, what a story she would have when she gets back home... if she ever gets back.


End file.
